Azure and Citrine eyes
by metalfox
Summary: Adopted from WonderfulChaos. On the return From the Land of Waves mission, Team Seven stumble across a young injured green haired girl while on the way to Konoha. Who is she and why does Naruto and her hit it off so quickly.


The walk back to Konoha was supposed to be a simple walk, just a run of the mill go back home and report in after a successful mission. Team seven however we calling bull and were looking around for anything after their first C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni turned into a full A-ranked mission. Yeah, everyone had had their view of run of the mill shattered at this point. So when they found a young girl trudging along what amounted as a road way here they were not overly surprised and were on guard as they took in her state of being.

The young girl, who couldn't have been much older than the genin on team seven, wore a short sleeveless, white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath. Long white armlets adorned her forearms going up to her biceps; a short white apron skirt was worn over a pair of fishnet shorts. A large red cylinder was slung across her back with red sashes holding it in place. They could just make out a plain orange hair, clip that was a similar shade to her eyes, through the mud and leaves that covered her mint green hair. Her cloths were covered in mud and cuts leaving them to hang off her as she walked, looking like they would fall off of her as she walked with all the cuts that covered them with dried blood showing were mud didn't cover her, though no cuts were visible to cause the amount of blood that covered her. An awkwardly bent leg caused the girl to limp as she slowed to a stop if front of them.

Team seven was unsure about what to do about the girl. They didn't know if she was save to approach of even who she was, most of them wanted to help the girl. Naruto, being the most concerned about her stepped in front of her, "Are you okay?" He asked only to feel a punch to the back of his head.

"Does she look okay you baka." Sakura hissed at him, before turning back to the girl "I apologies for my team mates poor manners."

Kakashi sighed at the sight as Naruto and Sakura began bickering on why Naruto was lacking in the etiquette. 'Why was it the one team I pass gets made up of short tempered children?' Kakashi thought before his eyes drifted over to Sasuke who was just ignoring everyone. 'And I kid with a superiority complex so big its suffocating as well.'

The young mud covered girl, just watched as the tension she saw in them just dissipated in a matter of seconds. The sight boggled her mind and confused her, and only added to the massive headache along with the physical injuries. Sakuras yelling at Naruto was just making her headache worse. Trying to block them out, she grabbed her head with one hand as she tried to limp past them.

Just as she started scooting passed them, Naruto hopped in front of her. She fell back on to her but as his sudden appearance before her surprised and scared her greatly.

"Oh no! Are you okay there?" Naruto asked kneeling down to the girl as Sakura rushed to her side.

Kakashi walked over to the three kids, having long since lost his weary feeling of the girl, if there was a attack from a unknown it would have happened by now. Plus, the girl truly seemed to be in need of help. "Are you lost?" he asked the girl.

The girl just frantically looked around at the people surrounding her with fear. She gripped the side of her head again and groaned as the pain from her headache seemed to flare up, the pain throughout the rest of her body was only getting worse from her view and she doubted she would last much longer. Then suddenly someone touched her.

Usually this was grounds for her to freak out and loss her everlasting mind, but the touch was different from what she was used to. The touch was of someone trying to comfort and soothe her with no ill will towards her as it softly rubbed her cheek. Looking over, she saw Naruto frowning as he softly rubbed her cheek. "Hey, sorry I knocked you down. I didn't mean to"

For a moment the girl just stared at the boy. It was the first time anyone had touched her this way. A way that made her feels somewhat safer than usual. She took a shaky breath before looking around at the four people around, before stopping back on Naruto, "I'm… it's okay." Her voice came soft and sweet to the ears of team seven.

Naruto ginned widely. "Ah , that's good. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" The girl just looked at his with blankly with her orange eye's. Beautiful her thought to himself.

Sasuke sighed "Kakashi-sensei. Shouldn't we be going now? We need to get back to the village so I can continue getting stronger." Sakura gave in a glance trying to figure out if he wanted to leave the girl here just to train.

"Hm." Kakashi rubed his chinas he thought "Yes we should be continuing on our way to get to the village, but we can't leave the girl here to fend for herself. She is in need of serious medical attention as well." He thought out lowed. Kakashi then pointed at Naruto, who had yet to stop looking into the girls eyes. "Naruto you carry her so she doesn't have to walk on that leg of hers anymore." Naruto shot up giving Kakashi a salute, before slowly lifting the girl into his arms.

When Naruto was sure he wouldn't drop her, he swiftly shifted her onto his back. "I got her sensei." The blond spoke.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the head before turning to the rest of the team "We'll be moving through the trees from now on you guys. The faster we make it back the faster we can get this girl to the hospital and relax." Everyone agreed to that and immediately took to the trees. The going was slow to not hurt the mint haired girl farther, but still much faster than their earlier pace.

As they flew through the trees Naruto felt the girl on his back shift slightly. He looked back at her to see those citrine eyes bearing down on him studiously. "Fu." She said Naruto tilted his head in confusion as the girl looked at him. "My name …It is Fu."

The blond smiled cheekily at the girl on his back. "It's nice to meet you Fu. I hope we can be friends." The girl smiled for the first time she could remember in a long time.

The Hokaga was happy to see team seven returning after being gone so long on their mission. There were times he feared the worst, and from the reports he had gotten, his fears weren't far off. He looked at Kakashi, who was rubbing the back of his head while chuckling nervously, with a stern face. "And why might I ask, why did you even continue the mission again Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled as he spoke. "Well you see I gave the order to return, but all of the genin thought they had what it took to handle the mission and went on without me. I couldn't just leave them to all alone to what could be certain death certain death, so I followed after them."

At this all three genin in the room glared at their masked sensei. 'You Kami damned liar,' they all thought together.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he set his pipe down. "So you let a bunch of brats dictate the mission is what you're basically telling me Kakashi. If it wasn't for the success of the mission and the possibilities for better trade with the village, I'd think I would have you put on permanent D-rank missions for the next year." Kakashi gulped in horror while two of his students snickered at his while the third gave a snort in amusement. "I don't see why your all laughing as you'll be working right alongside of him."

Silence greeted Hurizen's statement. The only sound was of the girl who was still on Narutos back breathing softly. Sighing, Sarutobi pointed at the girl, "I'll let this slide this once now tell me about the girl."

"There isn't much that we know about her Hokaga-sama. We just found her stumbling along on the road and disided to check on her." Kakashi looked at the girl and the others. "We thought it best to bring her along for medical treatment here with how bad off she is."

Sarutobi nodded as Kakashi talked. "Her name is Fu." Naruto suddenly let out.

"Fu huh. That's a nice Name." turning to Sasuke and Sakura Sarutobi pointed at the two genin. "Sasuke, Sakura, You two go to the Konoha hospital and bring back some medics to get the girl. I'll give you two a average D-rank pay along with the pay you will get from the A-rank mission to wave." Seeing the chance at a quick bonus, the two genin immediately left the Hokaga tower for the Hospital.

Naruto groaned watching the two leave "Jiji, why they get extra money why im stuck here?" he whined out, as the Hokaga activated a privacy seal without Naruto noticing. Kakashi on the other hand did and became serious in demeanor. "Is there a problem Hokaga-sama?" he asked surprising Naruto.

Sarutobi again pointed to the girl on Narutos back. "That girl is somewhat of a problem, as Fu here is like you Naruto." At this the boy tilted his head in confusion, while Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the girl.

"What do you mean Hokaga-jiji? Do you know Fu or something?" the boy asked

Sarutobi let out a sigh at how dense Naruto could be before slaying his hands out in front of him. "She has the same problem as you do Naruto-kun. Fu here holds a Bijuu inside her much like you." Naruto's eye's widened at the words he was hearing.

"How do you know that exactly? If you don't mind my asking Hokaga-sama."

Pulling out a letter, Sarutobi tossed it onto his desk while pointing at it. "That is a letter from Takikagure no sato Sent to every shinobi village. It states that they have recently let their jinchuriki of the Nanabi go free, and that anyone who could find the Fu here could have her no questions asked. This came a week after you guys left, so who knows how long she has been roaming all alone out there."

Kakashi shook his head while Naruto growled. "So what they just threw her out of the village? How could they do something like that to her?! The people here hate me, but they haven't just thrown me out."

"Calm yourself Naruto-kun. There is nothing we can do about the past. All we can do now is to make sure she gets proper medical attention she needs." Naruto continued growling unhappily as his eyes bore holes in the letter on the desk. The picture of Fu on it looked like it had been uncomfortable for the girl.

"So what will we do with her after she recovers?" Kakashi asked as he scratched his head.

Tho Hokaga pointed at Naruto. "I don't feel comfortable forcing the girl to be part of our shinobi force or village, but I also don't enjoy the prospect of leaving her to be hunted by the other villages. So when she has recovered I will offer Fu here a few choices to choose form, and depending on her choices I have a mission for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised a fist into the air before slamming it into his chest with a wild grin. "Don't worry Hokaga-jiji I can handle any mission you throw at me!"

Kakashi chuckled at his student's antics while Hurizen shook his head amused at his surrogate grandson "I haven't told you the mission yet so calm down Naruto-kun and you won't be told of it until I deem it necessary to tell you."

At this Naruto settled down and a nock was heard from the door. Sarutobi quickly brought down the privacy seals; Naruto noticed the action this time, and Hiruzen called for the person at the door to enter. A medic ninja walked into the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "You called for a medic Hokaga-sama?" the Iryo-nin asked. Nodding the elder Hokaga motioned to the girl still on Naruto's back. "The girl is named Fu, give her the best treatment you can and insure she is properly treated."

"Hai Hokaga-sama" the medic then held out his arms for Fu as Naruto gently passed her over to the medic. The medic nodded to the group before walking out of the office to the hospital. As soon as the man had left Sarutobi waved everyone out of the office, everyone left save Naruto who looked like he had a question. "What is it Naruto?" "You did something just before you let the medic and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme…what was it?"

At this Hiruzen smiled "I released a privacy seal, no one is allowed to know what was said unless I say so, is that under stood." At this Naruto found himself not looking at his surrogate grandfather but at a battle hardened shinobi leaving no room for argument. "Ha hai Hokaga-sama." At this Naruto found himself looking at his grandfather again, "Good now run along I have paper work to finish."

Naruto quickly ran home for some well-deserved rest, however spotted a small canine huddled into a ball on a pile of trash in an alley. Its coat was covered in muck with only a hit of its dull red coloring showing through, the creature seemed to be shivering from the unnatural cold that all alleys seemed to have. Naruto quickly scooped up the small animal and took it home with him.

When he arrived at his apartment he kicked the door open and took the animal inside before placing it on the counter by the sink, which he began filling with warm water. After the sink had filled up to a reasonable level Naruto placed the canine in the sink with the water coming up to the creatures neck. Grabbing some soap and then began rubbing the soap into the animals fur with the back of his nails, before washing the soap off with more water from the faucet. For the next half hour Naruto repeated the task over and over again until all the grime was removed from the now discovered girl.

As Naruto dried her fur he tried to figure out what kind of dog it was before giving up and carrying the animal to his bed, were he fell onto the bed dropping the critter next to him as his cloths seemed to fall off as he moved around before pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up to the feeling of something cold and wet slowly rubbing across his neck. It took all of Naruto's control not to freak out at the feeling. Instead he jerked back, grabbed his neck and flung off the covers reviling the small canine was lying on the bed was the cause. Slowly the small animal began crawling over to the covers to regain the lost warmth.

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of the critters head. As the small animal pushed its head appreciatively into his hand, Naruto decided he would keep the young canine and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, I can't take you with me since pets aren't allowed in the hospital?" after humming to himself Naruto snapped his fingers and made a shadow clone. "You take her to Kiba's place. I'm sure they can take care of her and she won't be alone."

The clone saluted before carefully picking up the animal as to not injure her before rushing out of the apartment on his way to the Inuzuka clan home.

Quickly throwing on some cloths, Naruto ran to the hospital. It didn't take him long to reach the hospital as Fu was in the one closest to his apartment conveniently. Naruto walked up to the front desk and tapped on the counter to get the black haired receptionists attention. "Hey can you direct me to a girl named Fu's room? She was put in yesterday and has really cool looking green hair."

The receptionist looked down at Naruto with barely disguised disgust. "Why would I tell you that? So you can try and corrupt a little girl, I think not."

"What are you talking about 'corrupt a little girl'? I'm just here to check up on her," Naruto said back upset with the woman who was against him because he held the Kyuubi.

"Oh is that so, I don't believe you on that no matter how many times you say it." She retorted.

Naruto let out a growl at the receptionist only to feel a hand land on his shoulder. Looking over Naruto saw the Hokaga standing behind him, "What is the problem Naruto-kun? You should be checking up on Fu-chan?" "I would but the miss here won't tell me what room she's in."

Naruto bit back a smile as the receptionist began to sweet as the Hokaga turned to look at her, "Oh that's it, Fu-chan is in room 2-7N Naruto-kun now run along."

Naruto stuck his tongue to the receptionist before walking off. A few glares were thrown his way but he shrugged them off.

He knocked at Fu's door before casually walking in like it was normal. As he shut the door behind him, Naruto looked at the girl lying in the bed in front of him. She was breathing slowly from the rise and fall of her chest, through the sheet you could see her leg was no longer in the awkward position it had been in when his team had found her, and her hair was no longer caked in mud. Walking over to the bed Naruto pulled a chair up and sat down.

'I wonder what happened to her. I can't imagine what I must have been like to be thrown out of your own village just to be hunted down like an animal.' Naruto brushed a stray strand of hair from the girls face when her eyes snapped open. Naruto jumped back in his chair as Fu just stared at him alertly.

After a moment Naruto found his voice "Um…Hi." He said while getting over his surprise, "Are you feeling okay." Naruto reached a hand out resting it on the bed.

Fu's eyes followed his hand until it came to rest next to her. Looking back to the spiky haired blond "Yeah… im fine, where am I?"

"You are in Konoha's general eastern Hospital," Sarutobi said as he walked into the room. Fu seeing the man feet her eyes widen considerably, she knew who he was, who she was in the presence of.

"H-hokaga-sama! It's a pleasure to meet you." Fu tried franticly to get out of bed and bow to the man however Naruto held her down keeping her from rising from the bed. The old man chuckled softly "There is no need to stand Fu-chan. You are here to rest and recuperate, not bow before an old man. Sarutobi said as he waved his hand to calm her.

Fu looked at Hiruzen for a moment before looking at Naruto, for a moment the two seemed to be lost in thought before Fu frowned. "Could you please get your hands off my chest you pervert?" at this Naruto blinked before jumping back with a large blush on his face. He started to trip over words trying desperately to apologies to the young girl in the bed. A smile broke out of Fu's face as she giggled slightly as she stuck her chest out. "I wasn't being serious. You can put them back if you like feeling up hospitalized girls."

Hiruzen laughed as heartily as Naruto looked like he was close to passing out. He was sure if any more blood rushed to the boy's face it would promptly explode all over the place under the pressure. "Well if that wasn't long over do, for someone to finally get that boy," he said as his laughter died down. "Now Fu-chan there is a question I need to ask you…"

Just as he began talking to Fu she zoned out shortly after word. With a sigh Hiruzen shook his head 'apparently Fu didn't think she would be offered a choice.' though he figured that no other shinobi village would even think about offering her anything and just try to push her into service or reseal the Bijuu in a new host.

Walking up to her Hiruzen placed his hand on the girls shoulder "Fu-chan i need you to answer the question, do you want to join this village or do you wish to try your luck with the other villages? I won't force you to do anything now."

"I'll take it." Fu's response was sudden without a hint of her second guessing herself, "At least promise me you won't use me and throw me out." At this Naruto let out a growl "If they tried they would have to go through me first" Naruto spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Fu-chan Naruto-kun as long as I'm alive that will never happen, it is up to you to have the strength to insure that it never happens after word."

At Hiruzens words both other occupants of the room looked down, with sadness showing on their faces, realizing that the Hokaga was right he was getting older and no one lived forever. "Now let's not dwell on sad thoughts you two, I have a few more good years left in me. Now then Fu-chan as of right now you can be a citizen, ending this fox hunt for you and you'll never be involved in shinobi affairs unless something comes up that requires your services do to your special condition."

Fu had been staring wide eyed at Hiruzen as he talked. Simply amazed at that someone would offer something even close to this to her, it was something out of a story book. "You say that like it's some kind of a disease" Fu huffed out after Sarutobi finished talking. "Still thank you for not just forcing me to join, I know there's something you're not saying but thank you for this offer I doubt any other Kage would offer this."

"As do I," Sarutobi said in agreement "So will you be a civilian of my here, if you wish we can sign you can always change latter to a shinobi." Fu only eagerly nodded her head with a smile. "Good, you seem to be taking this all pretty well Fu-chan."

The mint haired girl shrugged. "If I let stuff like this get to me then I will never be happy. I try to meet all my problems with a smile and a cocked fist." The two laughed as Naruto let out a chuckle and smiled.

"Welcome to Konoha Fu-chan I hope we can get along." At this Fu tuned smiling at the boy, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Good you two will be spending some time with each other; Naruto once you check out show her around the village, the sights and anything you can think of that people with your condition should take note of."

At this Fu simply stared at Naruto with impossibly wide eyes, "Now Then," Sarutobi continued before Fu could say anything, "stop by my office after you've shown Fu-chan around the village, by then I should have housing for you Fu-chan."

At this Fu frowned "Does that mean I'm going to be living alone? I don't want to live by myself anymore." "Oh, you can stay with me if you want, my apartments not much but there should be room for two." At this Fu looked over to Naruto surprised, "Well…I guess, but I thought we would get married before we started living together

Sarutobi nodded "I was thinking the same if that was the case, Stop by your apartment before you come see me then I'll need to know if you need a larger apartment. Now if you'll excuse me as I can see the paper work piling up on my desk...Naruto what's wrong"

Just before Hiruzen could turn to leave Naruto let out a grunt and held the side of his head while staring off into space with his face scrunched up. Shaking his head Naruto turned to the old man. "I sent a clone to the Inuzuka compound to let them take care of a little dog… actualy a fox since this lady Hana said it was one, somehow I just found this out when the clone dispelled and suddenly I knew everything that happened."

At this Sarutubi nodded sagely. "You have just found what makes the shadow clone Jutsu such a powerful tool to have in your arsenal. You see Naruto-kun every time a Kagebunshin is dispelled then everything it has learned is sent back to you," "Wow, that's cool." Naruto and Fu exclaimed cutting off Hiruzen. "So I could read a book and learn the book from a clone." Naruto finished. "Yes you could however this can be extremely taxing on your mind so don't over do it." Sarutobi said finishing his explanation

"Now I must be off have fun you two." With that the old man left leaving the two alone in the room.

A slight awkward silence for Naruto filled the room as Naruto glance between the hospital room door and Fu who was looking at him with a smile. "Well I'm ready to go now if you're ready." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"I just need to toss my clothes on real quick." Fu cheerfully responded.

"Sure… Naruto began only to turn to find Fu pulling the hospital gown up over her chest. He knew it was wrong to watch a girl undress, but he couldn't pull his eyes a way with how natural the mint haired girl was acting about it."

Watching her undress with a small trickle of blood from his nose and a large blush, Naruto found the skin over Fu's stomach somewhat alluring. It was a lighter shade of caramel brown then the rest of her body. The higher his eyes moved, it seemed to lightly darken a bit more on her skin and he soon found himself looking at Fu's chest. Her breasts were about the size of his fist if he balled them up. The seemed to bounce slightly as the girl momentarily struggled to get the gown over her head before she just tore it in half to free herself.

"Damn thing was trying to strangle me." She mumbled as she hoped out of bed. A audible thumb drew her attention to the floor near the door. Lying passed out on the ground, Naruto was mumbled softly to himself about beauty, his hands moving slightly as if trying to block something. 'He's cute; don't you think Cho-chan? He fits almost everything to yeah?' Fu though.

"**That he is," "And that he dose." 'big sister?that you in that boy there?'**

'**Most of me imoto,' **a slightly distant voice answered.

'**What do you mean by that Ro-chan?'**

'**Eh. I'll tell you later. We are going to be around each other a lot, so we have time, but for now I'm pretty tired. Taking a good ol' nap now.'**

'**what, wait! Ro-chan! Ro-chan! Argh, don't you go to sleep on me you lazy fox!"**

"**Hug? Oh, I'm alright little one. Just lost in thought is all what is it?"**

'Cho-chan? Cho-chan are you alright in there?'

"**Maybe stripping in front of him wasn't such a good idea after all"**

'And who's idea was that you Hentai!'

AN

I was handed this story from WonderfulChaos do to him going on military tour for about a year, he let me adopt the story and I do plan on working on it as time is allotted. Most will point out that this chapter is nearly the same as the originals, I typed in almost word for word using my tablet and desktop.

Planning out chapter two now bye


End file.
